


There She Is

by ArchiveMyFic



Category: Great Pretender (Anime)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Love, One Shot, Reunions, Sad and Happy, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-26 19:53:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30111165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArchiveMyFic/pseuds/ArchiveMyFic
Summary: Laurent reunite with Dorothy years later.
Relationships: Dorothy/Laurent Thierry
Kudos: 2





	There She Is

"Dorothy?.."

Laurent can't believe it. She is right there. The love of his life who he thought died years ago is right in front of him.

She looks thinner. When he first met her she was already skinny but it was even more noticeable now. Her body seems so fragile. He is sure he could hurt her unintentionally. Her dark skin is shining more than ever and her eyes look like they are calling him. So he take a step. Then another one. Then another one. And he take her in his arms.

She smells so good. He caress her new short hair and her soft flesh. He wants this moment to last forever. Just him hugging the most important person in the world. He doesn't want to let her go. He is afraid she will vanish again.

He didn't know how to react when they announced him that they localised her. That she was still alive somewhere in this world. Now he knows how to.

He stops the embrace to look at her properly. Her smooth face. Her cute little nose. Her soft lips begging to be touched, kissed. His heart beating hard in his chest. He was about to kiss her so passionately she might passed out when she opened her mouth to finally say something.

"...Who are you?"

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the bad english it isn't my first language :/


End file.
